One Missed Call
by NoYouAreJustAnotherAsshole
Summary: For the second time in his life, he let down the woman who owned his heart. Maybe he should have just answered the phone. -x-Vincent Valentine / Yuffie Kisaragi-x-


One Missed Call.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters used in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners.

Pairing: Vincent Valentine / Yuffie Kisaragi

Characters: Yuffie Kisaragi, Vincent Valentine, Tifa Lockhart, Reeve Tuesti, Reno

Warning: Complete and utter angst. Might contain mild OOCness. Hinted Character Death.

Summary: For the second time in his life, he let down the woman who owned his heart — maybe he should have just answered the phone.

* * *

**One Shot.

* * *

**

She sat alone outside of Seventh heaven, her eyes stared down at the phone in her hand. Her fingers wrapped tightly around the object, inhaling a soft breath. She knew that it was now or never, but the sounds of the bar seemed to mock her lack of courage to dial a simple number. Or maybe it was just the way things were laying out these days, with her crimson Knight missing in action. It was almost comical, but yet she pushed back all the thoughts and flipped open the cell phone.

"Reno!" Tifa's voice shouted at a certain man that happened to lurk into the bar, the girl almost smiled at this. It was like a normal night, yet something inside of her twisted at that thought. "What in HELL do you think you're doing?"

"But—"

She stopped paying attention at this point. She didn't want to hear another word of it, not wanting to think about anything right now. All she wanted was to hear one man's voice, to tell him of what the future had in store. No one had to know but him, however, everyone else seemed to know but he did not. She also found this comical; the one that needed to know didn't, and the ones that didn't need to did. It almost made her sick at how distant she had become with him, but it was difficult — more difficult as of lately.

Ever since DeepGround, the man was difficult to keep track of. She didn't know why and wasn't sure if she wanted to know. It was true, he had found redemption in the eyes of the woman he failed, and had told the woman that he was going to move on. It was also true that the girl on the steps moved a man that still, in some way or another, pined after a dead woman. However, she wasn't even half the woman that the dead woman was, and she doubted that she ever could be — she was just a little girl to the man.

Just a little girl. The little girl that stole his materia. The little girl that always got in the way. The little girl that couldn't do anything right. The little girl that always called his phone, just to hear his voice echo through one simple little statement. The girl that spoke too loudly and seemed far too hyper for even a little girl. A little girl who's father was probably younger then the man she pined after. A little girl who rescued him and then was rescued by him. It seemed pathetic.

She zoomed through her contact list for a few seconds, finally finding his number. Her finger floated over the send button, her heart beginning to pound in her ears. Shaking her head quickly, she pressed send and placed the phone to her ear. She waited for the voice mail to pick up, like it always did, as the familiar ringing filled her ears. He never answered his phone for her, she was just a bother to him, she was positive. Sure enough, after a few more rings, the beeping of the voice mail echoed out. Then came that deep voice that she found herself adoring ever so much.

_"If this is Yuffie, quit calling my phone."_

The girl wanted to roll eyes and wanting to play out her normal threats directed at the man, but she couldn't find herself doing such a thing. The other side of the girl wanted to sob into the phone, spill everything and anything into this possibly last voice mail that she would ever send him. However, even that part of her thought this wouldn't be the last time — she would survive, she always did. Still, there was even another little part of her; she almost wanted to hang up, but she knew that he would be expecting something out of her.

There was a beep and the girl frowned a bit, feeling the sense of nervousness in the pit of her stomach. She began her message like always, a quick greeting and her name. This message would become longer the rest, yet holding nothing that the other messages normally held. It seemed serious yet with a playful undertone — it was different for her to even leave. After she finished, she hung up the phone after a quick farewell and shoved the device into her pocket. She would turn and swiftly head back into the bar, trying to hide the tears in her eyes — one last party.

* * *

_"Are sins forgiven. . . ?"

* * *

_

The man entered his room and glanced to the nightstand, noticing his phone laying exactly where he had placed it days before. Those fiery red eyes stared for a moment or two, uncertain if he really wanted to check it. He was certain that there were probably numerous voice mails from a certain young woman that seemed to enjoy calling him. No matter had he tried to push her away, she seemed to always find ways to stumble back into his train of thought. No matter what it costs, no matter what it risked for the both of them.

She followed him into the most dangerous situations, often needing him to be there to help her to her feet. She spoke loudly to grab his attention, he was sure of it, and told outrageous stories to do the same. She had always tried to make him feel comfortable within the group, no matter what it cost her in the end — most of the time her own pride. She called his phone almost everyday, mostly just to fill him in on the things that he had been missing, and left lengthy messages that took up much room in his inbox. She stole his Materia almost regularly, but had almost manage to take his frozen heart with it.

Still, without hesitation, the man made his way over to the nightstand and picked up the device that the girl had helped him pick out. He remembered that she told him that it was top of the line, and he remembered that he merely rolled his eyes at the hyper girl. Those fiery red orbs scanned over the object in his hand before he flipped it open, the screen lit up instantly and shown through the darkness of the room. A flaming red gaze snapped to the number of missed calls and instantly something didn't sit right within him. The screen flashed that there was only one — one missed call and one voicemail.

His eyes scanned to the date and realized that he was the one that he had ignored her call, ending up going out for days to exanimate fiends that had been in the area. He remembered that he was just about to head out when the phone rang, he remembered lifting up the phone and noting that it was Yuffie. He remembered that something inside of him told him not to ignore it, but he did because there were other things to do. Something within him told him that there was something different about this, and now that he stared down at a single missed call, he regretted not listening to that side. Nothing seemed right and as he hit the voice mail button, his world seemed to become a tad bit darker.

_"Hey Vincent, it's Yuffie Kisaragi, you know, the great ninja!"_ Her voice played back from the recorded message, but it wasn't the normal tone she used. Something turned within the man, his eyes moving to the floor in thought as the girl's message continued._ "I'm just calling to leave you another voice mail, because you never seem to answer the phone for me. I'm calling from outside of Tifa's right now, you should see all the people that are here tonight — maybe you should come too? Just for a little bit, because well, you see… there's something going on right now, and I just wish you were here. Kinda childish huh? Bet your laughing like me!"_

Yes, Vincent could hear that hallow laugh that echoed from the message. Something wasn't right, not right at all. He had never heard such a hallow sound coming from her lips. He began to question if this was even Yuffie that was on the other line, maybe this was just some kind of joke. Maybe this was just a plot to get him to call her, something that Tifa put into her head to ensure that he would appear at the bar that night. However, as the girl continued, he realized that this was no joke at all — and something within him stirred with regret and worry.

_"I have to tell you this because Reeve will freak if I don't. I was assisted a mission tomorrow, I leave in the morning, and I was supposed to call someone to take with me. I told Reeve that you would be the one I called because I know he trusts you with my clumsy butt."_ Vincent's body grew cold._ "He said that it's real dangerous, but it's probably nothing that I can't handle if you don't feel like showing up. Something about cleaning out a few DeepGround soldiers that were killed during, well, you know. If you feel like coming, then you can just call Reeve for all the information. And if you don't, then I'll just call you when I'm finished alright?"_

Vincent closed his eyes in thought — she hadn't called him yet. She probably just forgot. Yes, that was right, she probably just forgot to call him back after she had finished. Or whoever went with her, dragged her off to celebrate their victory without the ex-Turk. Of course, one of those things had to happen, but yet, his heart seemed to pound against his ribs as the message still continued. _"But Vince, incase that I don't see you again…"_

_"End of message." _

Vincent swallowed for a moment, his head dropping down to stare at the floor. He pulled the phone away from his ear, and began reaching for the delete button but stopped. His mind raced, as did his heart, as he started at the phone with uncertainty. His finger hovered over the keys for a few seconds before reaching over and hitting the save button, closing the phone for a moment then opening it back up. He found himself staring down at her name in his address book, then hitting send and placing the phone to his ear. There were a few rings, then her voicemail message, but he only hung up as he felt the burn of fear in his stomach.

He found himself flipping through his address book like a madman, coming across Reeve's name and number. He closed his eyes as he pressed the send button, and lifted the phone as it dialed the number he was calling. The phone placed against his ear, he heard the familiar ringing noise; once, twice, three times. He picked up on the fumble on the other end of the line, and his heart wrenched in his chest as he held his breath until a greeting was thrown at him. _"Vincent." _

"Reeve," Vincent exhaled quietly as he spoke. As he stood there with his phone tightly gripped in one hand, he found himself at loss of words in that moment. However the muffled sounds on the other end echoed through, and Vincent realized that he didn't hear her voice muffled by the distance. "Yuffie, she promised to call…"

_"Vincent."_ Reeve's voice seemed to be grieving and thick with regret, the gunslinger's fears were seeming to come true. _"I'm sorry…" _

A glossy look took over the gunman's normally emotionless eyes as they stared at the floor. A lump began to form in his throat as realization hit him — this was no joke, this was not the mere forgetful nature of the little ninja. The little girl that pined over him, the little girl that stole his heart, was not going to call his cell phone again. There would be no more voice mails, no more her empty threats to kick his 'backside' for not answering his phone. He would never see her smiling face and bright eyes staring up at him. He would never hear a silly and outrageous story that the girl made up to try to get him to smile.

As his cell phone slipped from his hand, as his world came crashing down around him for the second time in his long life, he realized something. Not even a year after he had finally been forgiven for his last sin, he had gotten another one. For the second, and most certainly the last time, in his life, he let down the woman who owned his heart — maybe he should have just answered the phone. If he had just picked up that phone, then he would still have his smiling angel.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was just a little plot bunny I had, so it just came out like this. I'm sorry for any mistakes in grammar but I'm like half a sleep, and it's just written. I know, I'm one cruel chick with what I did to Vince and Yuffie, but I couldn't help it. Please don't eat me, thankies!


End file.
